Slavery For Sisters
by DrewxMay PaulxDawn AshxMisty
Summary: Leaf, Misty, May and Dawn are a poor family, what happens when they are kidnapped and sold as slaves? Especially when they're sold to no other than four hot filthy rich bachelors of the year? Oldrivalshipping, Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, Ikarishipping
1. Chapter 1

Slavery for Sisters

_Leaf, Misty, May and Dawn are a poor family, what happens when they are kidnapped and sold as slaves? Especially when they're sold to no other than four hot filthy rich bachelors of the year?_

_Oldrivalshipping, Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, Ikarishipping, hint of Specialshipping  
_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon to my extreme grief..._

_Leaf: 18_

_Misty: 17_

_May: 16_

_Dawn: 15_

_Paul: 19_

_Gary: 18_

_Drew: 18_

_Ash: 16_

_Enjoy! :D_

**Chapter 1- Capture**

**Leaf POV:**

I felt the light creeping through our curtains... Well, our excuse for curtains and onto my restless face, I scowled, my eyes still closed and groaned as I forced my eyes open and rubbed the sleep out of them. I sat up, I looked at the three girls asleep beside me on the mattress we shared. I smiled at them, Misty was younger than me by only a year, May two years younger and Dawn three years younger. All of us exactly a year apart, it means our birthday is all the same day, but we're all different ages, don't ask how that happened, lot's of people say that's impossible, but hey, look at us!

"Mist..." I gently shook the red haired girl's shoulder, "Time to get up".

Misty opened her eyes and yawned before sitting up and shaking her head. "May, Dawn!" Misty said, looking at them, "we have work to do, come on".

May opened her baby blues first, all but Misty had blue eyes in this family while Misty had green eyes. "What's happening?" May asked innocently, that's May for ya, most innocent as they come. Now for the hard part, Dawn.

"Wake up Dawn!" I said loudly, standing on the mattress and jumping over Misty and May to Dawn at the other side of the bed, "hello?! Dawn?!"

She moaned and rolled over but otherwise stayed asleep. I frowned and nudged her with my foot, "Dawn!"

Misty rolled her eyes and also stood up and stepped over May to my side, she started jumping, making the mattress shift like an earthquake, I joined in and May squealed as she quickly got off the bed.

"Wakey Wakey Dawn!" Misty shouted.

Dawn's eyes flew open and she shot upright. "Okay okay! I'm up", she complained while stumbling to her feet. I started to get changed, you learn to always wear undergarments when you live in the same room as your three sisters, it's not like we're not used to it, plus we only have three rooms in this too-poor-to-even-be-classified-as-a-cottage place, our room, the kitchen (with an added bathroom with a curtain to have some privacy) dad's room and this room.

Soon we were all dressed in the only item of clothing we owned besides our pajama's. Me a blue dress, Misty an identical one only yellow, May a red one and Dawn a pink one. We were lucky to even get colors.

We moved quietly out of our room as not to wake dad, he barely ever gets any sleep and we know he really needs it. We made our way to the door, I uttered a prayer that it wouldn't creak so loud this time.

I gave it a gentle push (we have no doorknob) as it make a small groan. I winced and we all froze, waiting for any sound of a bad wake up call. Nothing. I sighed but I knew it was not over yet, I gave it another slight push and it was quiet, I slipped through the small gap, May followed, then Dawn, then Misty, the sun was bright today as we wavered through the narrow path in the under bush.

There was town, they were sandstone walls and cottages with wooden carts that people used to sell things in the marketing area, busker's dotted the sidewalks and wanderers carted their luggage to the inn minding their own business,

then there was our enemy, the navy blue uniformed guards hidden but not inconspicuously so, ready to snatch up thieves or anyone causing trouble, but they've become corrupt, they only take people that have no money to bribe themselves out of it, like us.

"Good thing they're too stupid to keep an eye on anyone they've already caught before", Dawn giggled as Misty spoke,

"True, but we have to be careful anyway, they may recognize us".

"We're not in the wrong anyway", I scowled, "we're just trying to support our father and each other, is that so very bad?"

"But we are stealing, have been for some time", May whispered, she never liked the idea of taking off people, she was a saint for these things, if it were her way, she'd probably avoid that at any cost, she might even resolve to selling herself to the highest bidder, she'd go high priced too, she was really pretty and young, they seem to like that in girls.

"Leaf, hello?" Misty waved her hand in front of my angry face, I broke out of my horrible thoughts and turned to her.

"Okay, you know the drill".

The three nodded, May reluctantly, Misty seriously, and Dawn excitedly, she just loved having fun. Misty hid in one of the alley's behind and abandoned marketing cart.

Dawn slipped between two carts and pretended to be looking at some fish, though we all knew she hated fish.

May put a hat on the ground and started dancing, pretending to busk.

I walked over to the cart, "How expensive is that?" I pointed to a circle of cheese.

"Edam's, best quality", the man said warily, analyzing my clothes, probably wondering why I was even asking considering how poorly I was dressed, which doesn't say much about my financial support now does it?

"Hm", I said thoughtfully, shifting my weight to my other leg in thought and peering at the cheese, I shook my head, "What about that one?" I pointed to another,

"Cheddar", he said, "common and at an affordable price", he muttered , "even for you", under his breath, I nodded and smiled, I glanced at each of my three sisters, whom were all gave me thumbs up, they were all in place.

Fast as lightning I snatched the cheddar and spun on my heel and darted off, a guard was quickly in pursuit of me, but I was a fast runner. I weaved into a alley that lead to a dead end, I faced the guard, a blank expression on my face, "I think you better come with me miss"-

"Hya!" Misty appeared behind him and kicked his leg out of joint, spraining it. The man cried out and hunched onto the wall as I ran past, nodding to Misty as she followed, carrying a bunch of raw meat and bread.

May ran into us, holding a bunch of fruit, she'd evaded the guards attention, for they are all already busy, we looked over at Dawn, who was running our way, five guards following, with a big panting grin on her face, she had no food, which was fine, but what made me roll my eyes was the diamond bracelet in her hand, typical Dawn.

I gestured her to follow us as we bounded off into the alley's, we knew these places like the back of our hands and we slipped left, right, right right left, right, right, left, left.

We came to a wall, I nodded to Misty and May, they nodded back, placed the food in a pile on the ground and put their hands together to give me a boost, I stepped onto their hands and they lifted me up, I clambered onto the thin wall, grabbed the food as they passed it to my, sat it beside me and held my hand down for May, in our family, youngest was always our first priority.

I pulled her up and together we pulled Misty up, May took the food then sprang delicately down the other side, which was forest, from which we knew the route back to our house where she awaited us. Dawn was visible in the clearing, sweat on her brow as she sprinted toward us.

Misty was ready as I was to pull her over.

Suddenly Dawn glanced over her shoulder, one glance, my eyes widened as I saw a plank of wood we must've knocked over while we were running, Dawn's glance was long enough to make her oversee the plank, with a loud 'clank' Dawn's knee hit the timber and jarred her body forward, she fell over and screamed in pain at her bleeding kneecap.

"Dawn!" I yelled, doubling over, ready to jump off to help her.

"You're coming with us", the angry tired guards growled, grabbing Dawn's arm as she looked helplessly up at us.

I threw my body back over and landed hard but I didn't care, I charged toward Dawn, I heard Misty following.

"Let go of her!" I exclaimed, kicking the guard between the legs, he bellowed in pain and collapsed squirming onto the ground.

Misty punched another, I glanced at Dawn as she cried out in pain, finding nothing to support her weight on and toppling to the ground, suddenly I noticed May was among us also, crouching beside Dawn to help her.

Suddenly there was a sharp blow to my hip and I screamed as I was grabbed and held immobilized. Misty immediately hesitated, long enough for a guard to also seize her, May was already being held and Dawn was in no position to go anywhere.

Suddenly I saw a small blade in the guards pocket, within my reach, I quickly grabbed the blade and stabbed as hard as I could into the guards abdomen. Crimson coated my hands as he dropped me, I leapt forward and slung the knife across the guard holding Misty's arm, he too cringed and let go of Misty, whom threw her fist into his nose, breaking it.

The last two guards fled for reinforcements.

"Dawn", I said, lifting her and putting her arm over my shoulders, May took her other side and I handed Misty the knife, "you might need it someday", I explained.

Then we were scampering off home, just like rats....


	2. Chapter 2

Slavery for Sisters

_Leaf, Misty, May and Dawn are a poor family, what happens when they are kidnapped and sold as slaves? Especially when they're sold to no other than four hot filthy rich bachelors of the year?_

_Oldrivalshipping, Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, Ikarishipping_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon to my extreme grief..._

_Leaf: 18_

_Misty: 17_

_May: 16_

_Dawn: 15_

_Paul: 19_

_Gary: 18_

_Drew: 18_

_Ash: 16_

_Enjoy! :D_

**Chapter 1- Capture**

_Previously: "Dawn", I said, lifting her and putting her arm over my shoulders, May took her other side and I handed Misty the knife, "you might need it someday", I explained._

_Then we were scampering off home, just like rats...._

**Misty POV:**

Leaf and Dad's argue rung through the house as I pressed my hand for pressure over Dawn's clothed knee, I winced as Leaf's piercingly high shout rung through our ears. A tear ran down Dawn's cheek as she bit her lip and closed her eyes in pain.

May frowned and rubbed Dawn's back in a comforting motion. "Th pain... It's too much", she sobbed, leaning on May as she wrapped her arms around her,

"I know honey, you have to be strong", I assured her, "and the pain will pass, you'll be fine".

Leaf suddenly stormed in, glanced once at us, then stomped over to the window and opened it, "I'll be at the lake", she said, her voice on the verge of tears. Then she stepped out and disappeared into the afternoon shadows. I stared after her sadly and had to fight back a few tears myself, I'm the strong one, besides Leaf, May and Dawn need me, if they want to be strong I have to be strong.

"Misty", May whispered and I looked at her, "I think we should go find Leaf, she needs us now".

I nodded and helped Dawn up, "you sure you can come?" I asked her.

Dawn immediately nodded, "I want to see Leaf".

We made our way slowly through the forest, our eyes scanning the lake area for Leaf, suddenly May pointed, "Is that her?"

I peered where she pointed, a figure was splayed out across the grass a few feet away, it was definatley Leaf, I ran toward her when suddenly a hard whack connected with my head and my world went black...

_to be continued..._


End file.
